Sweet dreams
by Seth Figment
Summary: Instead of immediately leaving upon realizing that Vlad isn't responsible for what's happening Danny overshadows him and gets a surprise. [Episode related: s03e09 Frightmare, the one were everyone in town is asleep wearing "dream helmets".]


_Thoughts are in italics _'cause I don't wanna write out all his thoughts as dialogue. Danny is the damn definition of thinking out loud.

* * *

Dreams are the gateway to the subconscious. - Nocturn

* * *

Phasing in to Vlad's bedroom Danny is surprised to see the other halfa asleep in his bed with the same weird helmet on.

"Well, there goes that theory."

_What am I supposed to do now? I can't fix this alone and I don't know how to wake anyone up. I don't even know how I woke up._

Glancing over to Vlad who's turning in his sleep Danny gets an idea. _Maybe it had something to do with me being a halfa. I wonder, maybe I can overshadow him to wake him up._

Moving over to the bed Danny stares down at Vlad. _He hasn't been that bad lately... for being Vlad. 'Sides he wouldn't risk everyone in town, then he wouldn't have anyone to boss around._

Making his mind up Danny turns intangible and overshadows Vlad.

.,.

Looking around Danny is surprised to find himself standing in Vlad's bedroom at the man's mansion.

"Okay..." Drawing the word out he glances around the room wondering where Vlad is.

Hearing the bedroom doors open Danny turns just in time to see Vlad walk in. "Hi, Frui-" Cutting himself off Danny clears his throat. "Hello, Vlad."

Not seemingly noticing the slip Vlad smiles and walks up to him. "There you are, Daniel."

Frowning Vlad looks him up and down. "You haven't changed yet."

Confused Danny looks down at himself and then at Vlad who's wearing a tux rather than his normal suit.

Seeming disappointed Vlad lets out what sounds as a fond but exasperated sigh as he walks past Danny to the bed. Picking up a bow tie lying on the bed, he turns, stepping back to Danny.

Shaking his head at the weird situation Danny tries to get the man's attention. "Vlad-"

Smiling Vlad unexpectedly puts the bow tie around his neck, only to then lean forward and kiss him.

Shocked beyond belief, Danny stands frozen.

As Vlad stops kissing him Danny stays still, too shocked to move. Eyes wide in shock it's first now that he notices that he's been lead in front of a large mirror.

Stunned Danny stares at himself in the mirror as Vlad moves behind him. Pressing up against Danny's back he leans over his shoulder smiling. "You need to tie it, little badger."

Not doing anything Danny simply stays stock still, like a deer in headlights as Vlad press close to him. _What's happening? _

"We practiced this, Daniel."

Shivering at the feel of Vlad's warm breath against his neck, Danny breaths in shakily. Closing his eyes Danny tries to calm down and not start hyperventilating. _Stay calm, Danny._

Letting out a sigh Vlad pouts. "Well, okay then, this time I'll help."

Sliding his hands around Danny's waist, Vlad reaches up for the bow tie.

Squirming at the feeling of Vlad's hands sliding up his sides and chest, Danny accidentally pushes back into the other halfa.

Closing his eyes Vlad moans as Danny grinds back at him. "Now, Daniel? Really?" Kissing the young mans throat Vlad smiles. "Well, I guess we have time for a quick one. But we can't mess up our tuxedos."

_What?_

Feeling Vlad's hands wander down his torso Danny's eyes shoot open as one of them suddenly cup him through his pants. Hissing at the unexpected feeling, Danny pushes back against Vlad causing the man to moan once more.

Choking on air Danny feels Vlad's erection press into him.

Chuckling Vlad buries his face in Danny's neck as he takes hold of the young halfa's hips. "Always so eager, Daniel."

Face unbearably hot Danny can't find his voice. Breath quickening he stares into his own wide eyes in the mirror, his face flushed red as Vlad slowly grinds against him.

One of the hands lets go of his hip and moves to the fastening of the dress pants.

Brows knitting together, Danny's eyes flicker over his reflection. _Why am I wearing a tux?_

Pushing his hand down into Danny's pants, Vlad smiles as Danny's breath hitches and he throws his head back against his shoulder. Kissing the young man's neck, Vlad carefully frees him from the confines of his pants.

Eyes screwed shut Danny pants as Vlad slowly moves his hand up and down his erection.

Grabbing a hold of Vlad's forearm, Danny simply holds on, neither pushing the hand away or trying to control the speed. He just need something to hold on to.

Rubbing his thumb over over the leaking tip, Vlad smiles and kisses Danny's neck as he watches them in the mirror.

Panting Danny feels a familiar warmth start to build up low in his guts. Pressing back against Vlad, Danny manages to open his eyes to see himself, face flush and mouth hanging open just as the knot in his guts releases and he cums.

Legs giving out Danny is gently lowered to his knees. Blinking in confusion Danny stares dazed up at Vlad.

Carding a hand through Danny's hair Vlad uses his other to unfastening his dress pants. Pulling himself out, he strokes himself.

Letting go of his erection Vlad cups Danny's face, tracing a thumb over the seam of his lips. "Open up, little Badger." Tugging gently on Danny's hair Vlad angles his head as his mouth falls open.

Moaning at the feeling of Vlad tugging at his hair Danny's not sure why he listens and opens his mouth.

Leading Danny's head forward with light pressure, Vlad slowly enters his mouth. Hand tightening in Danny's hair Vlad moans as wet heat surrounds him. Trusting carefully, Vlad pets the side of Danny's face with his other hand.

Feeling oddly calm Danny's eyes flutter close as he feels the hard weight of Vlad press down on his tongue. Opening his mouth wider Danny slowly breaths through his nose as the other halfa trusts in and out of his mouth.

"Danny."

Hearing his name Danny opens his eyes to look up at Vlad in time to see the man close his eyes and suddenly the world flashes white.

.,.

Thrown out of Vlad's dream Danny sits panting on the floor by the bed. "What just happened?"

* * *

What do you think?

tumblr Seth-Figment, AO3 Seth Fiigment


End file.
